Resident Evil: The Reaper of Darkness
by Zombie Genocider
Summary: A virus is released and is spreading from the west coast to the east. It begins to envelop the state of Nebraska and kids and adults alike fight to survive, but they could be the only ones to save the human race from annihilation.
1. Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

**Book One:**

**Resident Evil: The Reaper of Darkness**

Chapter 1

A Rude Awakening

_Pain…without love_

_Pain…can't get enough_

_Pain…I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all…_

Jacob's eyes snapped open as his alarm went off. He put his hands behind his head and continued to listen to the song, which he particularly liked. As he sat he bobbed his head with the beat of the music. As he lay in bed listening to song after song, letting the sleep in his body leave him, the sun began to creep into his room through the shades. He was roused out of bed only by the nagging bark of his dog Scooter, letting him know he had to go bad. He rolled out of his bed, still to tired to think, and began to walk out of his room and upstairs. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the television as he waited for his dog to finish his business. He leaned back as his head slanted a little to the side as a show for a stand up comedian was starting. He had better get the dog before he missed any of it.

He let the dog in and after feeding him, returned to the couch to watch the comedian. He must have fallen asleep again because when he woke up it was 9:17 A.M, nearly an hour after he woke up. He got up and headed downstairs and jumped in the shower. His parents had gone off to Lincoln, NE for a few days which was a long 2 hour drive from his home in the little town of Tekamah NE. He had forgotten that until just recently. He didn't think well after sleep. He got out and walked to his room, no towel covering his body. He loved his body from head to toe. His muscles were even distributed among his 6'5 body frame, which was tall for his age of 15. He entered his room with Scooter at his heels as usual. He walked in to his closet and pulled on some baggy gym shorts over his underwear. He followed that by throwing on a sleeveless shirt followed by a black shirt with the words 'Property of Tiger Basketball' on it. He returned upstairs and looked at the list his mom had left him. He rolled his eyes and walked outside to get the mail. The garage door slid open as he walked to the end of the driveway and the mail. On his way back he heard the sound of sirens, followed by the horn of a fire truck.

"Humph. Wonder which one of the dumbass farmers set their field on fire this time." Jacob retorted to the sirens. As he walked back inside his neighbor yelled from across the street.

"Hey Jacob when you going to weights tonight?"

Jacob turned to see his neighbor and long time friend Ethan Warren standing at the bottom of his sloped driveway.

"I don't know yet. I'll call you later."

"Alright well don't forget."

Jacob just put his hand into the air to acknowledge Ethan before returning inside and plopping down on the couch for a nap.

There was a slight thud at the door and Jacob's eyes snapped open. He looked around to see that it was almost 11 o'clock. Another heavy thud, then another and another. Then there was shouting.

"Jacob it's Ethan. Let me in quick, something is going on."

Jacob rolled off the couch and got to his feet and made his was to the door only to see Ethan holding one of his hunting shotguns.

"Jesus what are you doing with that." He snapped at him, obviously mad that he had been awoken.

"Something is wrong. The phone lines are dead along with cell phones. Let's go downtown and see if anyone knows what's goin on." Ethan replied back nervously.

"Whatever lets just go. Got nothing better to do since you woke me up."

The duo jumped in the soon to be senior in high school's car and took off down their hill and towards Main Street.

The ride was mostly silent and Jacob continued to steal glances at the gun that lay between them. Ethan's voice ripped Jacob's eyes away from the gun and toward the street.

"Jesus what happened? It looks like a war zone."

The two sat in the stopped car at a four way intersection that a left or right turn would put them on Main Street. Ethan didn't make a move to leave the car. There was a small fire burning up to the right on a bush near the curb. Several small cars were either abandoned in the street or were wrecked. One car even laid on its hood. There was no sign of life on the street that usually bustled with the hicks that lived in this town.

"Look there's a car." Jacob shouted as he pointed off to the left as a car came up the street, clearly speeding. The car swerved into the turning lane and then into the wrong lane. It continued its pattern of its lane changes as it got closer. Neither spoke. The car swerved back into the wrong lane again but this time he lost control and jumped the curb only to be stopped by a street lamp cattycorner to where the car was stopped.

"SHIT!" They both screamed at almost the same time as they jumped out of the pickup and ran towards the crashed car. Ethan turned back to reach in and grab the hunting shotgun. Jacob was already yanking at the driver's side door.

"Damn thing won't open." He yelled frantically, noticing the man inside was moving slightly. He looked around in a panic and saw a chunk of cement. He ran over to it and grabbed it then ran back and smashed in the window. Ethan managed to get the passenger side door wrenched open. "Sir are you alright." Jacob asked realizing how stupid the question was.

"You…need…get…out…Zombies…."

"Ethan looked up with a worried look on his face. "He has to be hallucinating Jacob."

"National Guard…survivors…Blair…safe…." His head sagged and his chest didn't rise again.

"Oh my God. Ethan he's dead."

"Jesus." Ethan said as he dropped his head in grief as he leaned on the top of the car.

The dead man's eyes snapped open, and without any regard to the injury that should have been there he lunged at Ethan.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he slammed the door right as the man's head cleared it. He didn't move again. "What the hell, he was dead. Right?"

"Unnnngggghhhh."

They both turned to see three people limping towards them, one of which had no lower jaw. They cut them off from Ethan's pickup.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot 'em!"

"Are you kidding, I'm not gunna shoot a human."

They began to back away as two more appeared from around another corner.

"Nuh uh. These aren't human, not anymore at least."


	2. Chapter 2: Another Story

Chapter 2

Another Survivor, Another Story

**Lincoln, NE.**

**9:30 A.M.**

The streets outside of the catholic high school of Pius X stood in ruins. Cars were crashed everywhere as if a demolition derby had been held outside the school. Small fires burned up and down the street, the smoke gently rising into the sky almost making the sun nonexistent in the early hours of the morning. The streets were cracked badly but it wasn't like anyone would be driving through the streets, or even could for that matter. There were cars piled three high and four wide in an attempt to corral the undead into one spot. It didn't work. They got out and now the entire city was just like the streets outside the school.

A head popped around the corner of an alley that adjoined with the street that led right to the school. He used the universal sign for 'all clear' and stepped out into the street, totting an old wood chopping axe. There was only one zombie in sight that the man could see and he was much too far away to be any threat to them now. Three other people that were all the leading man's age of 17 stepped out behind him. The quartet all sported their own weapon and all wore the same exhausted look of fear on their face. All were covered in various assortments of mud and grime.

A 6'2 black haired kid carrying a blue Louisville Slugger aluminum baseball bat stepped up next to the leader. "Johnny, we have been walking for hours now what are we waiting for the schools right there." The kid said in a frustrated and tired voice.

"Ben look I know you and the others are tired, so am I, but I just want to make sure we don't get followed. Fair?" Johnny said as he turned to Ben.

Ben looked down at his white Addidas' which were now more of a brown as he said, "Yeah I see what you're getting at. I mean we have survived what…2, 3 days in this hell hole. Why would we want to see that come to an end?"

A shorter kid that probably only stood at around 5'7 and weighed 150 soaking wet stepped forward, his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail swayed slightly in the early morning breeze. "What a surprise," the kid said shaking his hand and head in a mimicking of someone being surprised at a party, "Ben is being a smartass again."

Ben turned away from Johnny and took in the sight of the small, weak kid who thought he was all that. Ben's eyes narrowed and he tightened the grip on his bat until his knuckles turned white. "Can it Chad. You know what Johnny, I think we should vote that Chad take the lead for a while and check out the main hall of the school for us. With any luck one of the carriers will grab you. One less thorn in my side."

Chad's eyes filled with rage and he stepped forward, lifting his tennis racket. "I oughta just…"

"Both of you shut up. Do you really want them to hear us?" A boy walked in between them and used his arms to hold them from killing each other. His head rotated from Ben to Chad. "Look I think it's clear so let's just get inside and start blockading the doors."

All the others looked at their friend's faces. They all wore the same mask of determination, which covered what they were all really feeling. Dread. Johnny took another glance down each street. A few more of the virus carriers had gathered during the groups squabbling. No matter, soon they would be inside and safe for at least a couple days. After a few days of hiding they would have to relocate because the zombies had found their hiding place. It really wasn't as easy as he thought surviving a zombie invasion would be. I mean slow, loud, clumsy creatures that didn't have the brain capacity to open doors would seem like an easy opponent. Well it wasn't as simple as he hoped.

"Hey Johnny you coming?" Ben yelled back, already halfway across the street.

Johnny shook himself out of his daydream and jogged up to the rest of the group. It had been almost a full day since the last time any of them had slept and I guess the lack there was starting to get to him. He hefted his wood chopping axe onto his right shoulder as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He put his left hand above his eyes so he could make out the front door of the school in the early morning sunshine. "Well," he said still struggling to see the door from the blinding and increasingly warming sun, "who want to go up the stairs first?" There was no answer. "Oh come on."

Ben took the first two steps in one stride. He looked over his shoulder at the other three 17 year olds. "Don't piss yourself guys I got this one." He joked as a smirk grew on his face.

Ben quickly but cautiously climbed the flight of stairs and placed his hands on the cool metal of the door handle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He released the breath in the same motion that he threw the door open. There was nothing in the hallway. He walked in, carrying his bat off to one side as if he were a Jedi from the old Star Wars movies he watched as a kid. Even with the sun shining brightly outside it didn't make the school any brighter at all. What light did creep through the boarded windows on the first floor of the three storied school only made the hallways more ominous. He took a few steps in as the others began climbing the stairs toward him. He waited just inside the doorway as the others joined him.

"Scared much Ben? I swear to god I thought you were either going to cry or…" The rest of what Chad was going to say was lost in a scream of pain as Ben's fist connected with the brim of Chad's nose. Chad collapsed to the ground clutching his nose as blood trickled through his fingers. Ben started walking down the hallway shaking his throbbing hand, a look of triumph on his face.

"You son of a bitch I swear to god I am gunna kill you." He yelled in a muffled voice through the hands that still clutched his nose. He weakly rose to his feet and Chance offered him a shoulder as he regained his composure. "I'm fine get away from me." Chad yelled again as he pushed Chance away from him and down the hall after Ben.

"Well if you're so fine then you wouldn't mind shutting the door behind you would ya? Thanks." Johnny said in an annoyed tone as he caught up to Ben and whispered in his ear. "That a boy, that was damn good form, not to mention bloody brilliant accuracy." He quietly voiced with a smile. Ben could barely choke back the laughter.

…

It had taken nearly an hour to search the school and make sure that there were properly enforced barricades and no undead in the school. They had only come across one but Chad had dispatched of it easily, but in the zombies defense it had been in the late late stages of the decomposition. It had barely been able to move at all. It didn't have any body appendages at all. A toddler could have killed that wimpy thing.

Ben glanced around the cafeteria which was just down the hall and to the left of the main entrance from which they entered an hour earlier. He took in the surrounding just incase something went wrong. There were three doors in the room they resided in at the moment. One off to the left of them which led back into the entrance hallway from were they had entered, behind them was another door that led into the kitchen and then back outside. In the right corner of the large rectangular room was a flight of stairs that led to the second floor of the cafeteria, right when you reached the top of the stairs there was a door that would take you out into more hallways and classrooms. He crossed his arms and looked at his three survival partners. Johnny was playing solitaire with his pack of cards and Chance watched and occasionally blew lightly out of his mouth and sent the cards tumbling off the table, only to receive a punch in the arm from Johnny. Chad sat by himself in a corner by the double-door that led back into the entrance hall. Chad hadn't said much since he had decked him in the face and Ben figured that was for the best.

"Hey Ben," Chance whispered as he leaned closer so that Chad wouldn't hear them, "Maybe you should go apologize to Chad before he goes crazy and kills himself."

"I think me apologizing and taking pity on him would only make him lean more over the cliff of suicide. I'll be right back." He said and marched off toward Chad leaving Johnny and Chance chuckling to themselves.

He plopped down on the table next to Chad. He raised his head up towards the ceiling as if asking God to give him the strength to apologize to a person he hated. "Look Chad. I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

Chad's head inclined a little bit and he could still see the hate in his eyes. "I don't want your pity."

Ben shook his head like he already knew the answer. "See I told them, this was just a big waste of…" He was interrupted by Chad's voice.

"But…if I am gunna get out of this place I am going to need your help, along with Johnny's and Chance's."

"You got that…" Ben's voice died to little more then a feeble squeak as he saw the door right next to them creak open and three virus carriers limped in. Ben backed away as Chad jumped to his feet and began to back pedal. He held his hands out as if they were a barrier and the zombies couldn't penetrate them. Johnny and Chance jumped to their feet to, knocking the cards to the ground. Ben watched as Johnny looked frantically around the room until he saw the door behind him.

"Hurry, back here." He yelled waving his arm to motion to them as him and Chance ran for the door. Four more carriers entered the room.

"Chad come on." Ben screamed as Chad turned to him. The feeling he had expressed earlier was gone. He ran at Ben, bringing his tennis racket over his head. Chad's knee connected with Ben's stomach and Ben toppled to the ground, all the wind knocked out of him. Chad brought the metal side of the tennis racket down on the back of Ben's head. Ben, already doubled over gasping wildly for breath, now grabbed at the back of his head which throbbed madly. The pain causing his vision to blur and almost enough to make him lose consciousness which would spell certain death for him as the 7 virus carriers lumbered ever closer.

…

After Chad had made Ben virtually motionless he weaved through the lunch tables and tipped chairs and entered the kitchen, coming face to face with Johnny and Chance.

"Where's Ben, we need to get out of here." He asked quickly in a exasperating voice.

Now was when he had to play actor if he wanted to get Johnny and Chance to believe him. He lowered his head and put his hands on his knees, not needing acting to look tired and out of breath. "One of…the carriers…" The was nothing else Chad needed to say when he saw the looks on Johnny and Chance's face. Johnny reluctantly nodded and moved toward a door that would lead towards a back alley on the side of the school. Johnny swung the large, metal door open and into the hands of around five or six zombies, Chad couldn't really see them all as fear in its purist for or at least as pure as he had ever known it gripped him. The only thing between Chad and the zombies was Johnny. Chad didn't need them, he just needed himself. Johnny swung his axe and it stuck one of the zombie's neck; he yanked to pull it out and swing again but the axe didn't leave its home in the neck of the corpse. This was Chad's chance. He grabbed Johnny's shoulder with one hand.

"Yeah Chad, help me pull this thing out." Johnny screamed, his voice cracking from the fear the gripped him.

Chad smiled, "Gladly." He gave a hard shove and Johnny's momentum carried him into the hands of the undead and he disappeared around the corner. His screams could still be heard clearly as Chad turned around and was ready to run back the way he came, but something stopped him. When he turned he had taken a quick first step right into a kitchen knife Chance held out and tightly in his hand. Chad looked down as Chance moved his hand off the knife which stayed where it was, right in the middle of Chad's chest. He stumbled back as he reached up and grabbed the knife on instinct. He felt the zombies cold fingers wrap around his shoulder, and then he felt his flesh tearing away and the warm blood running down his neck.

…

Ben struggled to his feet as he saw Chad running to the back room. Zombies slowly shuffled towards him. The rest of the zombies had their attention fixed on Ben. He took some steps back, still struggling to regain the air lost from the blow to the chest he received from Chad. The way to the kitchen was blocked off as was the way back to the main entrance. The only way to go now was up. He ran towards the stairs, nearly tripping over a chair no doubt caused by the blurriness in his eyes. He reached the steps taking them two at a time, at the same time hearing the scream of Johnny as he reached the top of the landing. He looked over his left shoulder, still clutching his bat in his right, wishing his friends good luck and hoping Chad met his fate as soon as possible. He turned and opened a door that led out into another large hallway. Dust hovering in the air and the sun sneaking through more boarded windows. He slammed the door behind him and leaned against for a few minutes, slowly he slid his body to the floor. He dropped his bat next to his sitting position and put his head in his hands. There was no one left. He was alone.


	3. Ch3 One for the Money, Two for the Show

Chapter 3

One for the Money, Two for the Show

**Tekamah, NE**

**12:15 P.M.**

The main entrance to Tekamah-Herman High School crashed open and Jacob and Ethan stumbled in leaving the five 'things' back in the street. Jacob immediately turned and forced the double-doors closed behind them. Ethan in the meanwhile climbed a small incline up to where the hallway T-ed and fell to his knees, vomiting on the ground in front of him. Jacob swallowed down the bile that tried to escape his stomach and the combined sight of Ethan vomiting and the stench of rot that got stronger the longer they lingered. Jacob walked over and clasped a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Hey man you gunna be ok?" He asked, concern filling his tone. He lowered down onto his haunches and looked at Ethan's pale white features. Ethan wasn't saying anything; it was like he was completely oblivious to Jacob and everything else around him. "Look lets just go to the gym and think about what we should do next. O.K.?" Jacob rose back to his feet and watched as Ethan fell to all fours and his back shot up wildly then back down just as quick, then back up. Jacob quickly turned his head away from Ethan as his dry heaves eventually turned to more vomit.

"Yeah," He said breathing heavily, whipping his mouth with his forearm and weakly getting to his feet, hunting shotgun in hand, "Yeah I already know what I wanna do. Get the fuck outta here." Jacob just smiled as Ethan joined him at his side and they walked the short distance to the schools gym.

Jacob opened the thick wooden doors that held the power switches to the old gym's lights. He flipped the switch to the first row of lights and nothing happened. He flipped it back off and then on again, with the same effect as the first time. "Great." He said with his head low as he walked out of the small room and into the pitch black gym. "Well at least they won't be able to see us. That is an upside, right?" He lowered to the ground. His hopes sinking quickly as questions raced into his mind and the sound of the voice the that man in the car kept ringing in his ears. He had said something about z…

"Zombies, that's what those things were weren't they. That is what that man said, the one in the car. He said there were zombies." Ethan stood right in front of Jacob and looked down at him, cradling the shotgun as if it were a baby. "Zombies." He whispered to himself. "You know I remember reading about something like this happening 9 years ago in a mountain town. God what was the name of that town. Oh, it was Raccoon City."

Jacob nodded his head while Ethan spoke. "Yeah I heard about that but I heard it was some chemical plant or power plant meltdown."

Ethan shook his head, "Yeah that was what had been reported, but I read that there were some people who said it was Umbrella that leaked a virus into the city causing the citizens to turn in to cannibalistic zombies." Ethan took a spot on the wood floor next to Jacob. "Like there is any other kind of zombie."

"Umbrella?" That was a name Jacob was familiar with. Umbrella was a pharmaceutical company that focused on making the lives of many much much better. Jacob didn't believe for a second that this was Umbrella's fault. "You do know that Umbrella help countless people everyday don't you."

"Look I didn't say I agreed with those reports I was just saying that some people, survivors if I remember right, reported to the public that there was no power plant meltdown. It was Umbrella. After the reports were made public those who made the comments seemed to drop off the map, but why are we even talking about this? Shouldn't we be focusing on how we can survive through this little predicament?" Ethan asked as he got to his feet just as he had sat down. "We need a concrete plan."

Jacob struggled to his feet slowly, rising to full height. Although Jacob was two years younger then Ethan he stood around 3 feet higher then him. He tousled his brown hair and took a few steps deeper into the dark lonely gym. "Well…that guy, the one in the car, said something about survivors and Blair. My guess is the National Guard came in and found the survivors, then turned Blair into some sort of safe haven for anyway who made it there could stay. They turned Blair into their own personal fortress." He turned back to Ethan, a look of determination on his face. "Blair is only a 20 minute drive from here going the speed limit, and I doubt that there are any cops around at the moment. If we could get back to your truck…"

"Then we could make it to Blair." He pivoted towards Jacob and hefted the shotgun onto his shoulder. Even in the darkness Jacob could see Ethan's eyes run up and down his body, sizing him up. "The truck is two blocks from the school, you're gunna need a weapon."

"Oh yeah and where am I going to get one that can handle the walking dead huh? I highly doubt that there is a gun just laying around in our high school. I mean the best thing in here is probably a plastic bat for P.E. class," Jacob said as a smile crept across Ethan's lips. "No. I am not gunna go out into zombie infested streets armed with a plastic blue baseball bat."

"Well it's either that or go out with nothing," Ethan retorted, raising an eyebrow. "Look I am sure that that thing could do some damage…to a fly," He laughed as he began to walk across the gym to the P.E. teacher's office. He pushed open the door with Jacob hot on his heels.

The room was small for the fact that two teachers shared the room. On the far side of the room sat a large, bulky metal desk that the high school P.E. teacher called his own. A desk facing the metal desk was where the elementary P.E. teacher, Jacob's mom, sat during her time off. Jacob past Ethan and walked over and sat in his mom's desk, wondering how she was doing and Lincoln and if she was still alive. Hell he wondered if anyone in his family was still alive. His mom had 2 sisters and a brother and all except one of the sisters and Jacob's mom lived in Lincoln. His mind wandered to all his cousins and aunt and uncle. He thought of his cousin Matt who was going to be a sophomore at Texas University and also played on their basketball team. His career could be over for all Jacob knew. Then Jacob thought of a cousin he hung out with as much as he could, what if B…

"Here catch," Ethan yelled as he tossed an old plastic bat across the small room. Jacob hadn't expected it and turned away, to avoid the bat as it flew across the room. It bounced off of his mom's mahogany desk, knocking the keyboard off the desk. "Whoops."

"Smooth," Jacob said rolling his eyes and snatching the toy bat off the desk, not bothering to move the keyboard back to the desk. He doubted it would be in use anytime soon anyway. Hell the ancient computer barely worked as it was. "You know what."

"Huh?" Ethan asked as they walked together back out into the darkness of the old gym.

"This is gunna be the longest damn 2 blocks of our lives," Jacob retorted and they both shared a small giggle. It felt good, considering the circumstances that they could still joke about small things when such terror surrounded them on all sides. Closing in like a wall around them, it was constricting.

…

Jacob and Ethan stood at the front door looking out into the small town they called their home. It was completely destroyed. Ethan lowered his chin and shook his head, grieving for the city and any souls that were still trapped in the city. Seconds turned to minutes as the pair stood at the door, gazing out the window, neither wanting to go back out into the streets. Jacob's mind turned to the conversation that him and Ethan had back in the gym. Raccoon City, there was more to that story then either of them knew and Jacob had a strong feeling that the two were connected, but not with Umbrella. Hell Jacob's mom worshiped Umbrella, admiring how they helped people with their donations and charity drives. Their pharmaceutics were amazing, Umbrella was not responsible for this or Raccoon.

"You ready?" Ethan's voice ripped through Jacob's daydream.

"Huh, oh yeah. You?" He asked back, tightening his grip on the toy bat. He turned his head and saw the fear in his eyes, which his eyes no doubt twinkled back in Ethan's eyes.

"Well if we want out of this place we are going to have to go now." Ethan replied as he flipped the safety off his gun. "We do this now, or we don't do it at all, right?"

"Yeah we're doing this now." He turned to Ethan and held out his hand. "One for the money…"

Ethan nodded and took Jacob's hand. "Two for the show…" Ethan kicked the door open and the two were outside. The hot morning sun beating down on them. They took a few cautious steps toward the street some 20 meters away. It smelled like shit out here, the decay and rot from the zombies cooking in the hot afternoon heat seemed to amplify the scent ten fold. Then he heard the ungodly sound. That moan that almost made him cry out in fear. They both turned quickly and the zombie was right behind them, lunging for them with speed that the zombie hadn't possessed as it lumbered to them. A gun cracked and Jacob's ears rang severely. Jacob's head was swiveling until he realized Ethan had been the one who had pulled the trigger on his shotgun. The bullet hit the zombie at point blank in the gut, ripping it in half right at the waistline. The scary thing was that the upper body continued to move after them as if he wasn't going to quit until he was fed or he was completely incapacitated. "We should go now," Ethan muttered as they took off down the street.

Jacob glanced around as they finished half a block. _Only 1 and a half more_, the voice rang out in his head. They were almost there…and then a zombie he thought to have been dead grabbed his foot and Jacob went toppling to the cement below. A searing pain shot through his knee as it collided with the concrete, but he ignored it as the zombie pulled itself nearer to Jacob's leg. _Shitshitshitshitshi! _Jacob thought madly as he swung the plastic bat at the zombie which bounced off doing no damage to the zombie but left a rather large dent in the side of the bat. "FUCK Ethan help!" Ethan skidded to a halt and ran back at the downed Jacob and the zombie which had crawled up onto Jacob.

The zombie lunged at Jacob's chest but Jacob held it at bay with the plastic bat. The zombie was strong considering the decayed and weakened muscles in its body. The two were at a stalemate, neither being able to force the other one away from them. The zombie made sick sounds that almost resembled a dog's bark as it continued to attempt to fight its way toward the prey. Ethan ran, screaming towards Jacob and swung his foot out at the zombie. Ethan felt the squishy skull indent slightly as the zombie rolled off of Jacob. As that happened Jacob rolled away from the zombie and was getting to his feet…but the zombie was faster. It wasn't completely standing but it did like a running stumble towards Jacob. Again Jacob swung the bat but this time, thanks to the unbalanced run the zombie had taken, it had thrown the zombie off to the side and the two were off down the street until the cannibal got to its feet.

There it was. The sunlight looked as if it was shining down on the old white truck like it was a gift from God himself. The best part was the there were no zombies in sight as Ethan grabbed the handle to the door and Jacob slid across the hood to get to the other side. Then it popped up. A zombie rose to its feet after enjoying a feast from a body that hadn't been there when they had got out of the car earlier. Jacob slid right into the zombie and they both toppled to the concrete again. The zombie rolled away from Jacob who had smashed to the ground near the front tire. The zombie stumbled to his feet quicker then most zombies should and it began to move towards Jacob with decent speed. Jacob struggled to his feet. _Rolled ankle, shit. _He thought as he got to his feet as fast as he could, using the bat as a crutch. _Not quick enough, gunna get me. Gunna die._ The passenger side door swung open and the zombie collided with it and it stumbled to the ground again. Ethan pushed on the gas and moved the car up to Jacob noticing he was hurt. Jacob limped into the passenger seat and they were off, they were safe.

…

They left the city borders and were on their way to Blair. "Thank god." Ethan said as he slumped back slightly in his seat as he flew by a few buildings used for farming. Jacob didn't say anything. After almost being killed twice AND having to nearly touch the nasty little things Jacob only wanted to get out of the city. "I don't believe it," Ethan yelled as he pointed up to a large four story agriculture building. Then Jacob saw what Ethan was pointing at, near the base of the building were men unloading a few vans of what looked to be equipment. "Is that the army?" Ethan asked with incredible interest.

"Only one way to find out," Jacob replied wearily as the truck sharply turned into a gravel street that took them to the base of the farming building. They got out of the car, Jacob still using the bat as a crutch for his ankle. The men that were outside were yelling for people that were inside to come out. These men weren't dressed like the military. They wore black combat boots, with beige colored fatigue pants, and a green fatigue shirt which was covered by a black tactical vest with a logo that read U.B.C.S. Jacob thought for a moment and couldn't think of what that could stand for. He squinted to get a better look at the vest and caught one word…Umbrella. The conversation came flooding back to him. Some had said Umbrella did it, but that wasn't right they were just a pharmaceutical company. Why would a company like that need hired guns? He didn't have time to think any longer as a large man walked out wearing the same as the rest of the other men except this man also wore a green beret on his head. He looked him and Ethan up and down.

"They'll do," the man muttered as he turned and walked back into the building. What did that mean? There was a sound that made Jacob and Ethan jump. Jacob looked around and noticed Ethan was still flailing. He noticed something stuck into him and followed a cord back to the gun from a soldier. Taser. Ethan's body continued to seize and he fell to his knees. He had to help. _Crack! _Jacob heard a crack and then felt the taser stick into his shoulder. Seconds later the electricity began to flow through him. He threw his head back and began to seize as Ethan had. Ethan in the meanwhile had collapsed completely to the ground, still seizing. Jacob fell to his knees as the pain increased tremendously. Out of his peripheral vision he noticed Ethan had stopped moving. Jacob fell to the ground and felt all feeling leave him. Then it stopped. There was no more pain, no more electricity. He noticed two soldiers bind Ethan's legs and begin to drag him towards the building. Two soldiers stood in front of Jacob now, looking down on him.

"Hey Connors, this one is still alive," he yelled to a man Jacob couldn't see. The soldier had a slight chuckle in his voice as if watching him and Ethan squirm in pain was enjoyable. "Well we shall see about that."

Jacob felt a searing pain in his head for only a moment.

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Coach Madison

**Chapter 4**

**Coach Madison**

_**Previously**_

Ben glanced around the cafeteria which was just down the hall and to the left of the main entrance from which they entered an hour earlier. He took in the surrounding just incase something went wrong. There were three doors in the room they resided in at the moment. One off to the left of them which led back into the entrance hallway from were they had entered, behind them was another door that led into the kitchen and then back outside. In the right corner of the large rectangular room was a flight of stairs that led to the second floor of the cafeteria, right when you reached the top of the stairs there was a door that would take you out into more hallways and classrooms. He crossed his arms and looked at his three survival partners. Johnny was playing solitaire with his pack of cards and Chance watched and occasionally blew lightly out of his mouth and sent the cards tumbling off the table, only to receive a punch in the arm from Johnny. Chad sat by himself in a corner by the double-door that led back into the entrance hall. Chad hadn't said much since he had decked him in the face and Ben figured that was for the best.

"Hey Ben," Chance whispered as he leaned closer so that Chad wouldn't hear them, "Maybe you should go apologize to Chad before he goes crazy and kills himself."

"I think me apologizing and taking pity on him would only make him lean more over the cliff of suicide. I'll be right back." He said and marched off toward Chad leaving Johnny and Chance chuckling to themselves.

He plopped down on the table next to Chad. He raised his head up towards the ceiling as if asking God to give him the strength to apologize to a person he hated. "Look Chad. I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

Chad's head inclined a little bit and he could still see the hate in his eyes. "I don't want your pity."

Ben shook his head like he already knew the answer. "See I told them, this was just a big waste of…" He was interrupted by Chad's voice.

"But…if I am gunna get out of this place I am going to need your help, along with Johnny's and Chance's."

"You got that…" Ben's voice died to little more then a feeble squeak as he saw the door right next to them creak open and three virus carriers limped in. Ben backed away as Chad jumped to his feet and began to back pedal. He held his hands out as if they were a barrier and the zombies couldn't penetrate them. Johnny and Chance jumped to their feet to, knocking the cards to the ground. Ben watched as Johnny looked frantically around the room until he saw the door behind him.

"Hurry, back here." He yelled waving his arm to motion to them as him and Chance ran for the door. Four more carriers entered the room.

"Chad come on." Ben screamed as Chad turned to him. The feeling he had expressed earlier was gone. He ran at Ben, bringing his tennis racket over his head. Chad's knee connected with Ben's stomach and Ben toppled to the ground, all the wind knocked out of him. Chad brought the metal side of the tennis racket down on the back of Ben's head. Ben, already doubled over gasping wildly for breath, now grabbed at the back of his head which throbbed madly. The pain causing his vision to blur and almost enough to make him lose consciousness which would spell certain death for him as the 7 virus carriers lumbered ever closer.

…

After Chad had made Ben virtually motionless he weaved through the lunch tables and tipped chairs and entered the kitchen, coming face to face with Johnny and Chance.

"Where's Ben, we need to get out of here." He asked quickly in a exasperating voice.

Now was when he had to play actor if he wanted to get Johnny and Chance to believe him. He lowered his head and put his hands on his knees, not needing acting to look tired and out of breath. "One of…the carriers…" The was nothing else Chad needed to say when he saw the looks on Johnny and Chance's face. Johnny reluctantly nodded and moved toward a door that would lead towards a back alley on the side of the school. Johnny swung the large, metal door open and into the hands of around five or six zombies, Chad couldn't really see them all as fear in its purist for or at least as pure as he had ever known it gripped him. The only thing between Chad and the zombies was Johnny. Chad didn't need them, he just needed himself. Johnny swung his axe and it stuck one of the zombie's neck; he yanked to pull it out and swing again but the axe didn't leave its home in the neck of the corpse. This was Chad's chance. He grabbed Johnny's shoulder with one hand.

"Yeah Chad, help me pull this thing out." Johnny screamed, his voice cracking from the fear the gripped him.

Chad smiled, "Gladly." He gave a hard shove and Johnny's momentum carried him into the hands of the undead and he disappeared around the corner. His screams could still be heard clearly as Chad turned around and was ready to run back the way he came, but something stopped him. When he turned he had taken a quick first step right into a kitchen knife Chance held out and tightly in his hand. Chad looked down as Chance moved his hand off the knife which stayed where it was, right in the middle of Chad's chest. He stumbled back as he reached up and grabbed the knife on instinct. He felt the zombies cold fingers wrap around his shoulder, and then he felt his flesh tearing away and the warm blood running down his neck.

…

_**Now**_

Chance jerked his head around the kitchen, which was slowing filling with the undead. There had to be some way to get out of the damn kitchen. He gripped his tennis racket tight in his hand and swung out at the closets undead. There was a sick, wet thud as the metal of the racket connected with decaying skull. The zombie fell and didn't rise. He took a few steps back still frantically searching for an exit. His back hit a stove and he quickly moved around it, narrowly missed by a carrier. There were at least 10, maybe more in the kitchen and he was in the very back of the small kitchen, waiting for them to slowly shuffle to them. He continued to throw his eyes around the room as panic and the realization of impending doom started to settle. There! He hadn't seen it before but hidden behind a steel rack filled with cooking supplies was a window. He ran to it quickly and knocked over the rack. He angled it so it would slow the undead from reaching him quicker. He threw the edge of his tennis racket into the window and it shattered. He lifted himself up and stuck his head out. All the zombies that had been occupying the alley had moved into the kitchen.

"Thank God."

He hoisted himself up and started to slide himself out. Chance's body hung out the window from the waist up and he continued to slide out, bracing himself for when he fell to the concrete. A hand grabbed his bare calf. One of the carriers pulled wildly at his leg, trying to pull Chance back in. Overgrown fingernails dug deep into Chance's skin. He felt the blood drip out. He kicked madly back at the zombie. The carrier gripped harder to his leg as his began to fall backwards. Chance felt a deep burn run through his leg as the zombie lost its grip and fell to the ground. Chance fell through the window and hit the concrete. He had to move. He took a quick glance down at his leg and realized why the zombie had lost its grip. The carrier had such a strong grip that when it fell it tore the skin right off Chance's leg. The blood ran out of his leg like tiny red rivers.

"I don't have time to feel the pain. Got to go now."

Chance had limped for ten minutes farther and farther away from the school. His wound continued to bleed and he was now continuously fighting the dizziness in his head. His vision blurred and his path in the alley doubled. He had to stop. He leaned against the cool concrete, the hot mid-day sun beating down on him mercilessly. He felt like shit. He had to sit. He slid down the wall into a sitting position. His eyes burned with heat and he needed them closed. He slid them shut and slid to a laying position. He didn't care anymore. His friends were dead, his family dead. What was the point of living? He was silent for a second then he heard it. The footsteps of the zombies. He could here them getting closer. He also felt his head getting heavier. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the shoes of two infected. Everything went black.

…

Ben trudged slowly through the halls of his school, alone in the dark. He was still in shock. His friends, all of them were dead. Friends he spent time with out of school and in school and now they were dead. There was no point for him to be alive anymore either; there was no way he was getting out of the school alive anyway. Something toppled over in a room to his right. Ben swallowed so hard it made a sound louder than he wanted it to. He heard footsteps. Well they weren't really footsteps, it sounded just like one foot and something else. He lifted his bat, ready to swing. A gun whipped around the corner of the door and caught Ben in the cheek and he toppled to the ground.

"Have you been bitten? HAVE YOU BEEN BITTEN," screamed the man that pistol whipped him in the face. Ben's eyes began to focus again.

"Coach Madison?" He asked as he propped himself up with one elbow and clutched his cheek in the other. Coach Madison wasn't your average coach. He was one of the greatest baseball players the state of Nebraska had ever seen, he had everything going for him. He received a full ride scholarship to Texas University to play for them and was built like an ox. The summer before he was to go down to Texas for the beginning of practices there was an accident on his father's farm. The coach never really talked about it but it was said that he was attacked by one of his father's bulls. It had completely destroyed his left leg beyond repair and was later amputated. So he lost his scholarship and went to Nebraska and studied to be a history teacher. He was hired by Pius as a history teacher and also the head coach of the baseball team.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Ben. Tomjack? I'm in your 7th period American History class."

"Ah, yes Tomjack. Smart kid but rarely gets motivated to do the work." The coach said as he took in the sight of the dirty 17 year old. Something broke back down the hall leading to the cafeteria door Ben had escaped to. "We need to go. I have my car outside; I was on my way there when I ran into you."

"Good we can get the hell out of here then," Ben said with his hopes rising.

"NO! No, we don't leave until I get my son and my wife from my home. It's only a few blocks from the school."

"What…but you realize," Ben looked into the man's eyes and sighed "Lets go get your family.

It was a quiet walk through the halls of the school that was usually overly populated and cramped. Ben had never like roaming the cramp halls but he would have taken that over the way it was now, any time. Ben glanced over to Coach Madison, noticing that even for an amputee he moved quicker then people with two fully functioning legs. Hell his cane was damn near as good of a leg for the way he used it. He swung it out with his arm and quickly propelled himself forward to his right foot. He had no limp. They quickly went down a flight of stairs and came to a metal door.

"You ready?" Coach Madison asked as he pushed open the door, not even giving Ben the chance to talk. The coach reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun.

"Jesus where did you get that," Ben asked as they quickly made there way towards the parking lot. He scanned the surrounding area as he walked, ready for anything.

"Met a cop while I was in the school, well I guess what was left of him. There is my car." They took off quickly and reached the car in no time. He looked around as the coach unlocked the door. Then he heard the scream. It was a blood curdling cry and a something landed on a car 3 cars from theirs. It screamed again and it reminded him of the veloceraptors from the Jurassic Park movies. The things tongue whipped out at them, reaching the next car closets to them. Ben ripped open the door and slammed his body into the seat.

"You need to drive…now." The tires of the old Taurus squealed as they took of with that thing with the huge tongue bounding after them. The thing took two large bounds and leapt into the air, landing on the trunk of the Taurus with a loud thud and the sound of bending metal. Its tongue lashed out and struck the rear windshield, shattering it.

"Take the gun and shoot that fucking thing in the head." Yelled Madison as he took a hard right, the monster sliding a little, using its nails to keep hold. They made deep gashes in the trunk. Ben closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger twice, the gun kicking back in his hands as the bullets left the chamber. The first shot connected with the monster's left eye, making it scream out loudly, but the second sailed through the roof of the car. Another sharp turn and the monster slipped again, this time not holding on. It connected with the pavement, its skull crushing on impact.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." Ben said as he turned back to face the front and remained quiet the rest of the way to the coaches home.

…

Coach Madison and Ben got out of the car after a 15 minute ride of nothing but pure silence. They stood in front of a large brick ranch style house. He head Mr. Madison inhale and together they walked to the front door…it was open. Coach Madison pushed it open and walked in, holding the gun firmly in one hand, scanning the room.

"I'll check upstairs, you check downstairs." He said as he slowly made his way to the top.

Ben took a left from the door he entered and looked in a cabinet, inside was a shotgun. He checked over his back and then opened the cabinet, pulling out the shotgun. Its weight made him feel safer. He closed the cabinet and stepped back preparing to check a room across the hall. There was a noise from a door a few feet away from him. _Zombie._ He pumped the shotgun and walked forward pointing the gun at the door. He leaned forward and pulled open the door…and was tackled to the ground. The screams of a small child filled his ears. He had his finger on the trigger ready to pull, and the boy was pushed off of him.

"Kenneth no!" Ben looked up and the coach stood over him, gun pointed at the kid. The boy stared back at him, anger in his eyes, then…

"Dad?"


End file.
